


Everyone is going to hurt you (you Just have to find the ones worth suffering for)

by hon_estly_just_trash



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: All relationships are platonic in this one, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Most characters are merely mentioned, Smart Tohru, Tohru is not oblivious, Tohru is pissed, Tohru snapped, True form Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hon_estly_just_trash/pseuds/hon_estly_just_trash
Summary: “I should have erased your memories before things got this far.” Hatori said, voice full of guilt and grief, “ we’ve already hurt you so much, and we’re just going to continue to hurt you.”“ It’s okay, you’ve given me a new family, a roof over my head, food, shelter… what more could I ask for?”------------------------------Or A one shot set just after the True form arc, in which Tohru is tired and upset. And she doesn't want to deal with any of the Sohmas that night but has to have a difficult conversation with Hatori.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Hatori, Honda Tohru & Sohma Kagura, Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru & Sohma Shigure, Honda Tohru & Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Everyone is going to hurt you (you Just have to find the ones worth suffering for)

Tohru trudges down the well worn path to the Sohma’s house, Kyou tucked safely in her arms. She feels a sense of relief that she was able to talk him down and bring him home, but under that happiness was a burning swell of anger that she couldn’t ignore. She pushed her feelings down for the time being. No matter how angry and hurt she was, her new found family came first.  
As she crept closer and closer to the house, she saw Kazuma waiting by the door looking worried and guilty. A small vindictive part of her, that she usually ignored, felt glad that he was suffering too. It wasn’t fair, she knew that he had to do it for his disciple/son, but she still was glad that he was hurting too.  
Speaking of hurting, her shoulder and neck were really starting to ache now that the adrenaline was wearing off. She also was beginning to realize that she must have hit her head harder than she thought she did when Kyou threw her, because it was starting to throb and pound so bad that she was quickly getting dizzy.  
As she got to the house she got swept into a whirlwind of chaos, where Kazuma ushered her and Kyou inside. He then swept Kyou away so that he could rest, and they could have some time to talk privately. Next thing she knew, Shigure was practically dragging her up to her room demanding that she rest as well . She felt her anger grow a little more, she had gone to so much trouble today, had pushed back her fear and put herself in such a dangerous situation, just to be tossed into her room as if she was in the way of the Sohma’s fretting.  
Since the entire mess had gone down she had not seen Yuki or Kagura. She felt angsty, restless, and more than a little hurt. She wanted nothing more than to run to her mother’s side, but that of course was never going to be possible again. She tried to think of some wisdom her mother had bestowed on her in the past, or even just a fond memory of the two of them, to help calm her down, but all her fury wasn’t letting her think clearly and she could only stew in her bitter emotions.  
An unknown amount of time passed, when she heard a knock at her door. She sighed trying to repress all her negative emotions again and put a smile on her face before she opened the door.  
Standing in front of her room was Hatori, carrying his medicine bag and wearing his pristine suit. Her smile turned a little more genuine, “Hatori, it’s nice to see you, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
He looked at her for one long moment, before sweeping into her room and setting up his equipment. She trailed behind him a little confused. Eventually, once everything was set up he turned to her and motioned towards the bed. She just gave him a confused tilt of the head.  
“I’m here to take care of your injuries.” he said curtly, with a sigh.  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry, I should have told Shigure not to call you, this really is not that bad, I can take care of this on my own, i’m so sorry for wasting your time, i’m sure you have much more important things to take care of, really you should just get going, i’ve had worse, this is nothing, i can hardly feel it i swear.” Tohru gushed, feeling both embarrassed and a bit overwhelmed. She was really hoping to be left alone for the rest of the night.  
Hatori gave her a stern look, “Yes, i can see that you have this well taken care of, that’s why you are still dressed in wet, blood covered clothes. And why you’re covered in mud and dirt. Oh, and why your wound is still not cleaned or bandaged. Now please sit, so that I can look you over.”  
Tohru was hit with the urge to argue, but she couldn’t find it in herself. She just wanted him out so that she could go back to dealing with her emotions. She wanted to cry alone in peace, rather than have to deal with any of the Sohmas. So she figured the faster her wounds were taken care of, the faster he would go. With that thought in mind she sat next to him on the bed.  
He looked over her shoulder in silence, and after about 30 seconds he said, “ We need to get your shirt off, I think it would be easier to cut it off, if that's okay with you. I don’t want to aggravate your cuts”  
Tohru gave a nod of consent, and that was that. Hatori cut off the shirt and began trying to clean her shoulder of the blood and mud. However, the blood just kept coming; so with a heavy feeling in his stomach he told her “ the cuts are pretty deep, I’m going to have to stitch them shut. This is going to hurt a bit.”  
Tohru just nodded an affirmation again, and with that Hatori got started on the grueling process of trying to stitch up her injuries. They were silent throughout the entire process. Tohru just grit her teeth through the pain, trying not to move too much or make any noises. Hatori on the other hand was trying to be as gentle as possible, and had a look on his face that was a mix of guilt and focus.Once he had finished with the stitches, he began to clean and bandage her shoulder and neck. This is when he broke the silence.  
“ I told you, the Sohma family curse hurts everyone. It’s not too late for you to get away from this”  
Tohru sighed, she really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. “ It’s okay I like it here, besides I love everyone in this house.” She tried to give a smile that wasn’t too strained. What she said wasn’t a lie, she truly did love everyone in the house, and she didn’t want to forget a single one of them. However, she was still furious at quite a few of them.  
“I should have erased your memories before things got this far.” Hatori said, voice full of guilt and grief, “ we’ve already hurt you so much, and we’re just going to continue to hurt you.”  
“ It’s okay, you’ve given me a new family, a roof over my head, food, shelter… what more could I ask for?”  
“ You don’t understand! Shigure is using you! He is using you like a pawn in a chess match! We’re all using you! We’re dropping our problems on your shoulders and hoping you don’t crumble under the weight of all our issues!” He exclaimed, grabbing onto her good shoulder. She bowed her head, looking down at the bed.  
“ We depended on you to help Kisa, to help her find her voice again and to give her the confidence she needed to go back to normal. We depended on you to help her and Hiro fix their relationship, and to undo the damage Akito did to them! We depended on you to help Ritsu realize that there was something in this world to live for, and to help Momiji and Hatsuharu transition to high school and make friends. We depend on you constantly to help mend the gap between Yuki and Kyou, and to get them out of their shells. Shigure uses you to further his plans of taking down Akito, and furthering his cause. Hell, even I depend on you to help me see that life goes on, and that there is still hope in this world. All we do is use you! Can’t you see we're taking advantage of you! Don’t be stupid! Run away from the Shoma family while you still can!” He began his speech a bit frantic, but sounded more and more ashamed as it went on, until, at the end, he was yelling at her and shaking her a bit.  
When he was done a heavy silence sat between them. The shoulder that he was still holding began to shake and he heard what he thought was a sob leaving her mouth. Her head was still bowed so he couldn’t be sure, but he was fairly certain she was crying.  
She stood abruptly, forcing his hand off her shoulder, she was facing away from him. Her shoulders began to shake violently, and he began to worry that maybe he had gone too far, when suddenly she threw her head back and began to laugh uncontrollably. She was wheezing because of how hard she was laughing. This went on for about a minute before she tried to get herself back together. She turned towards him while wiping a tear.  
She gave him a bright smile and with her voice more steely than he had ever heard it before she said. “ I know.” She giggled a little more.  
“ Of course I know that your family has been using me. Despite what you people may think of me, I am. Not. stupid. I am fully aware of every issue you pile onto me. Each one weighs on my shoulders like the weight of the world. I know you are using me for your own benefits, but that’s how love works! You choose to help the people you love with their problems, and you hope that when the time comes they will do the same for you. You say that you’re taking advantage of me, but that is just plain rude and ignorant of you to even think! By saying that, you are basically saying that I am not an independent enough person to make my own decisions. I am not smart enough to recognize my own feelings or do what I think is right. It is extremely patronizing and just a genuinely awful thing to think let alone say. So please I need you to respect me enough to let me make my own decisions, I have said it before and I will say it again I don’t want to forget any of you! I want to keep being there for you, and to continue to get to know you. I am no atlas, I willingly chose to carry the world, it was not forced upon me!” Tohru got more and more riled up as she spoke. So with that exclamation she took a second to calm down before she continued on saying, “ That of course doesn’t mean that I’m not furious right now. Right now I am mad beyond words that Shigure and Kazuma put me into that situation with Kyou without a single word of warning. I hate that they just expected me to be fine with such a difficult situation, I hate that they expected me to say the right thing. I hate that Kyou tried to push me away, I hate that he hurt me, and that I was scared of him. I hate that none of you respect me enough to make my own decisions, but that none of you are willing to let me go either. But that doesn’t mean that I hate any of you. I just want to get closer to all of you. I want to learn about your likes and dislikes, and to support you when you’re down, without you guys trying to push me away. I want to be a part of this crazy family, and to be loved by all of you, just like I love all of you.” Tohru says tears springing into her eyes as she tries to suppress sobs.  
Hatori was silent for a second before he surges forward and hugs her tightly. He then immediately transforms into a seahorse, but the sentiment was still there. Tohru continues to hold onto his animal form, and from behind the door to her room the other Sohma’s who were in the house, smile sadly. They had been drawn in by Hatori’s previous yelling, but had stayed due to Tohru’s emotional outburst. They began to push away their guilt and vowed to work harder to reciprocate the kindness that Tohru has given to them.  
“I’m sorry” Hatori said, voice soft and weak. They stood there for a while, Hatori pushed to Tohru’s chest, before she set him down and began to get cleaned up and changed.  
She took a deep breath and headed out her door. At which point she ran into the other Sohmas. They all just looked at each other for one awkward moment before she was pulled into one giant group hug. It was made pretty difficult by the sudden transformation of Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou. However, that moment still held a lot of meaning for Tohru. They stood in the hallway holding each other for a few more moments before, Tohru dried her eyes and said in quiet voice, “thank you.” she then gave a weak little laugh before saying,  
“Huh, well this has been a long day, I should really get started on dinner. I’m sure we’re all very hungry.”  
“Are you nuts?!” Kyou exclaimed, “You’re hurt and tired. Just let us take care of you for once. We owe you that much.”  
“Yeah, I can cook you dinner tonight as a thank you for taking care of my darling Kyou.” Kagura added.  
“Oh no really! I don't want to trouble you!” Tohru said.  
“Miss. Honda, please just rest, we can handle taking things for one night. Think of it as an apology” Yuki stated a bit desperately.  
“If you’re sure” Tohru said with a soft smile, before she was ushered back into her room by Shigure and Kyou. Hatori had already gone back to normal and was beginning to fix his suit, as tohru climbed back into bed. Kyou sat at the foot of the bed while Shigure sat right beside Tohru.  
They sat in a peaceful silence with Shigure petting Tohru’s head, and nearly lulling her into sleep.  
“I’m so sorry Tohru.” Shigure said quietly, “ I’ve been selfish, and because of that you got hurt,,, badly. I’m so sorry” he looked contrite as he spoke these words.  
“I’m sorry too” Kyou added, “I hurt you because I was too afraid of you leaving me because of my true form. SO I tried to push you away and hurt you so bad that you wouldn’t look back. It was stupid of me, and I will try my hardest to earn your forgiveness.”  
The room went quiet again for another minute until Tohru said,” I already forgave you both, what you both did was difficult for me to handle, but I understand where you guys were coming from. Shigure you’re just trying to do what you think is best for your family, I could never fault you for that. And Kyou, you were scared and lashing out, I did the same thing when my mother passed away, so I get it. Losing people, or thinking you are going to them, can be scary and it is extremely difficult.It’s okay I forgive you both. I just ask that next time you’re in a tough situation and you need my help, talk to me and let me in. I want to be there for you!”  
The two males smiled at her, Shigure ruffled her hair and Kyou squeezed her ankle reassuringly. And in that moment Tohru was sure that everything was going to work out in the end. They were going to heal and bond as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got fed up with Fruits basket, and decided that I was going to write something where Tohru was allowed to be angry and upset. And so I did!  
> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I haven't written any stories for quite some time.


End file.
